The night Bevore Christmas
by Illustrious Disaster
Summary: Weiss schnee sets off on a special mission to bring back a fugitive law breaker from the north pole, perhaps though she won't be getting the pole she thought she would.


Weiss trudged up the mountain side, snow slicing her eyes like frozen razor blades, and the temperature? Even for the ice queen she was still mind numbingly cold throughout her entire body, the snow seeping through every layer of clothing top and bottom making it hard to carry on but her target, at least to her, was well worth the trouble.

She finally reached the top of the summit as the weather died down, off in the distance she spotted it. A small factory out in the middle of a frozen plain, smoke billowing out of the smokestacks. She checked her map and looked at the factory, "Well Weiss, this is it." She rolled the map up and stuffed it in her parka. "Well Mr. Santa Claus, let's just see how you pack up against these babies." "Pa pow" She flexed her right arm, her small amount of muscle not even close to showing through her thick parka.

Like a six year old she slid down the mountain side with a smile gleaming across her face. "Weeeeeeeeeee."

Towards the end she used her glyphs to slow her speed and she did a somersault jump and landed with a bow. "Thank you, oh thank you." She said taking praise from her imaginary judges.

Weiss slid her gloves off, rubbing her hands for warmth. "Looks like the weather's warmer down here." She unzipped her parka and slid off her snow pants revealing a thin strapless white dress with slight armaments "This might be easier than I anticipated." she slid on her heels and started towards the factory.

As she moved closer to the factory she noticed that it was inside some sort of semi-permeable bio dome, a little unusual for such a small operation, she thought but she'd seen weirder things before so she just shrugged it off and moved forward.

Right as she arrived at the factory doors they flung open pouring out hundreds of gremlins looking creatures armed to the teeth. Weiss readied her Rapier right as a billowing voice cut through the crowd. "Ho Ho Ho, who dares trespass on my home in my busiest time of year?" The gremlins made a path as a giant shadow made its way before our favorite little ice cream cone.

Weiss readied her stance but sleeved her sword, "Mr. Clause I presume?" The giant came into view. Roughly seven feet tall, muscular and cloaked in red, I didn't know they had communists this far north, Weiss thought to herself.

Weiss cleared her throat and stood upright, just like one of father's talks.

"Our surveys have shown you are under violation 14-3 for the illegal and unjustified use of Schnee dust machinery and patented works." She looked upward at him not noticing he'd moved closer when she wasn't looking.

"I-I kindly ask you to come with me for trial and, if you are found guilty, punishment for due process." Santa stood motionless," And if I were to refuse little girl." He bellowed, "What would you do?"

She placed her sword on her Rapier," Then I have permission to bring you in by force if necessary." she didn't have her main weapon and right about now she was beginning to regret it. It was damaged when she and ruby were rough housing during one of their more prominent sleep overs and she'd put it into her repair man for a check up.

"Well then Mrs. Schnee," he put up his fists,"I suppose it's a fight then, for I can not nor will I be leaving this factory." Weiss drew her sword, she waited for her opponent to draw his weapon, snow gauntlets, laser whip, something. All he did was stand there with his fists up like he was about to brawl. "Very well then," she stated, shrugging off his unusual behavior.,"On guard!"she yelled as she shot forward at lightning speed with the use of her glyph. Santa easily side stepped her attack, she was about to swerve around when she felt something hot and wet slap against her back as she felt a warm liquid ooze through her dress and onto her skin. As she turned back around the front of her dress started to slowly slip off her shoulders revealing the top of two small perky breasts. She struggled in surprise to keep her dress up, almost dropping her sword.

Santa clause had shown an elongated tongue slowly drawing back into his mouth covered in a hazy green slime. "What the hell did you do to me?!" She screeched, her face glowing red from embarrassment, as the giant started to chuckle. He took a giant step forward as Weiss slowly backed away one hand on her dress one on her sword. "Hahaha, you made a grave mistake fighting me, he shouted, I'm a big man, with a big appetite and you seem like the perfect treat for me." Weiss's face grew beet red as she thought of what he could possibly be implying. "I-I-If you think you can get away with that you're sorely mistaken" she stammered, I'm the heiress of the schnee fortu-"

she was cut short as Santa's tongue shot out and lapped the entire front of her dress, coating it in a thick green slime. "What in Vale do you think you're doing?!" She spit out some of the slime that managed to land in her mouth. Tasted kind of sweet, like pineapples, she thought. As she looked up she noticed it'd gotten chillier and she could feel a breeze. She looked down too notice her dress and underwear had disappeared in a green mist, leaving her naked as the day she was born for all onlookers to see.she whimpered a cry as she dropped her sword and cuddles into a ball out of embarrassment. Santa clause stepped forward standing right over her.

"I warned you," Santa leaned in, his breathe emanating off of Weiss's wet cold flesh."You'd make quite the treat."

Weiss was fighting back tears, "Just go away," she muttered, " You're free to go."

Santa just threw his head back and laughed, "Perhaps, but you, he shot his tongue out wrapping it between her thighs and lapping it over her lips, are not." She felt the nerves shoot up her spine as she yelped. She tried to wriggle out of his grip but it was no use, his tongue made its way up her chest leaking it's dribble over her breasts as it cascaded down towards her pussy.

She was starting to feel warm and wet, she noticed her nipples had become hard like icicles but she assumed because of the cold, having more faith in her body's resistance than that.

He pulled his tongue out and around her body flicking her clit on the way out shooting her back into an arc as she let out a small moan. No way,she thought,no way I'm enjoying being assaulted like this. "You see, Santa said licking his lips, The second I hit you from the beginning you were already under my spell." Weiss was preoccupied trying to wipe the ooze off her as she sat full spread eagle in a puddle of ooze and her own juices. Santa bent over and picked her up in his hands, she was too distracted to fight back, " my tongue was coated in an aphrodisiac." Santa stated, curling Weiss back into a ball,"Perfect for dealing with intruders of the opposite sex." Weiss finally came to long enough to realize what was happening "wha-what're you do-" she was cut off once more and Santa shoved her face first into his mouth and down his throat, she tried fighting back and screaming, but the more she moved the more of Santa's inside liquids would seep into her, it was just to erotic, before she could stop it had already pushed her to far, she began to shudder in ecstasy as her body squirmed in orgasmic pleasure. Her movement drew in more liquids which in turn sought to turn her on even more

She was in a chain reaction of cum and bile as she slithered down Santa's throat and into his stomach. She plopped down into Santa's belly, a puddle of the aphrodisiac liquid engulfing her entire body, a small breeze could of had her rocking back and forth for an hour.

"Ple-please, she moaned, I can't handle this much." Her hands were inside her trying to keep her body on its peak, fondling around her pleasure cave like they were looking for treasure.

Santa didn't care he grabbed his two meaty hands on his belly, as he started shaking it up and down like a soda can.

Weiss felt the liquid squirt in and leak out of her body and she went full primal mode.

Unable to even think her mouth was agape as her fingers pistoned in and out as her free hand was rubbing her left breast twirling her nippled with her index finger, she started swallowing the bile and couldn't breathe. She started to black out but couldn't close her mouth.

As she blacked out, Santa's tongue reached in and wrapped around her legs, pulling her out and into his mouth he plucked her out with his hand and plopped her limp slimy body onto the floor..

"Pump her stomach, put a bow on her and ship her back home." The gremlins picked her up and carried her into the factory. Santa sighed, "I guess the best treat for a hot day is Weiss cream."


End file.
